Nothing
by Lena Claire
Summary: Just a one-shot thing. Sanzo comforting Goku after something he had seen.


This is just a short one shot thing. Just passed by my mind and I decided to write it down. Hope you like it.

* * *

Sanzo was sitting on a chair in one of the two rented hotel rooms. Hakkai had gone with Gojyo to get some supplies. Goku, who was sharing the room with him, had been with him but for only a moment. He had eventually got bored of sitting in silence watching Sanzo read the newspaper, so he went out for a little "sight seeing".  
  
Sanzo picked up his green tea and took a sip from it. He was no doubt, enjoying his peace while it lasted. He relished these infrequent bouts of privacy, if he didn't have them, he would have probably already have strangled Gojyo and Goku already.  
  
He heard the distant rumble of a thunderstorm. He felt emotions stir within him and sighed. He flipped the page of the newspaper and carried on reading.  
  
It wasn't long before the rain came. Sanzo had finished reading the paper by then. He was sitting diagonally on the bed, leaning against the wall. He sat there, watching. The rain made it seem as if someone was throwing buckets of water at the window repeatedly. They seemed to be doing it repeatedly with such vengeance, Sanzo wondered if they ever got tired of doing it.  
  
The door slammed opened. In came Goku, drenched, and leaking all over the floor. He was panting as he looked at Sanzo, but he kept silent.  
  
_"Go take a bath."_ Sanzo told him simply and threw him a towel.  
  
Goku caught it deftly and looked down at the puddle he was making, and complied without argument.  
  
Goku came out of the bathroom, looking only slightly better than when he came back. Water was dripping from his hair still; he didn't bother to dry it properly. The towel was still hanging around his neck. Looking considerably dryer than the user. Sanzo tried to take some consolation in the fact that some of the water that was dripping from Goku's hair was falling on the towel.  
  
Goku looked at Sanzo for a moment but eventually settled for sitting on his bed and gazing at the window.  
  
The silence dragged on for a long period of time. Much as Sanzo would have liked not to acknowledge it, he knew something was bugging Goku. He tried to keep silent about it but it gnawed at him till he finally had to ask.  
  
_"Do you have something to say to me."_ Sanzo stated flatly.  
  
_"Huh? Um... Oh... Its nothing..."_ Goku had jerked when Sanzo spoke up, but returned to a glazed look again after replying Sanzo, all the time refusing to meet Sanzo's eyes.  
  
Sanzo arched an eyebrow at this, but tried to dismiss the growing number of questions in his mind. Something was really wrong with Goku, it was unlike him to keep so quiet.  
  
So the silence stretched on. It also started to stretch Sanzo's patience. Eventually he snapped.  
  
_"Out with it."  
_  
_"H-huh? Out with what?"_ Goku sensed the anger in Sanzo's voice and flinched a bit.  
  
_"If there's something bothering you than say it."_ Sanzo commanded as he glared at Goku.  
  
_"Well...I-" _Goku stuttered, trying to piece his sentence together.  
  
_"Well, you what?"_ Sanzo impatiently demanded.  
  
_"I... I think I saw someone die today...."_ Goku said slowly. He sounded tired and drawn out.  
  
There was a short length of silence as Sanzo was dumbfounded at what to say about this proclamation.  
  
But after saying the first sentence, Goku seemed to have found the strength to carry on with the rest of his story.  
  
_"It was a girl, a little girl... Maybe about three years old? I...I saw her just lying on her bed and I think there were two people that were her parents and a- a doctor was just standing there. Her parents were crying but they seemed not to be doing anything. The little girl, she...her... her eyes were open. And she was breathing so hard; I could hear it from outside the window. I mean, I didn't mean to be looking in from the window... I was just passing by and it was there and-"  
_  
_"Carry on."_ Sanzo cut short the feeble attempt that Goku was trying to make for prying into other people's window.  
  
_"She... she was just like... breathing real loudly, you know? And then, suddenly, it just stops. And... and well... it was all so quiet for a while. Her eyes were still open, but, but they had this really... really-"_ Goku was trying desperately to find a word to fit his description.  
  
_"Empty?"_ Sanzo quietly suggested as he thought back to his past, of a certain blond man lying dead on the ground in front of him.  
  
_"Yea...empty look...and then the doctor closes her eyes and stuff and her parents start crying really loudly."_ Goku stopped at this part. Sanzo could see his eyes were glimmering with tears.  
  
_"And there was nothing anyone did about it when she was alive, I mean, nothing. They were just like, standing there. And... I ... just stood there too..."_ Goku drifted off.  
  
Sanzo was watching Goku now. The tears in his eyes were threatening to fall, but he knew Goku would not let them.  
  
.  
  
_"Come."_ Sanzo said simply.  
  
Goku, too tired to argue complied. He sat a distance away from Sanzo, leaning against the wall himself.  
  
Sanzo watched Goku for a moment. He then leaned forward, took the towel away from around Goku's neck and threw it flippantly across the room. Sanzo jerkily put his arm around Goku's shoulders and pulled him closer.  
  
Goku felt stiff in his arm.  
  
_"It's not your fault."_ Sanzo said. He wasn't good at this comforting thing. He wished Hakkai were here. He could handle these things so much better.  
  
He felt Goku's shoulders start shaking. He wasn't that dumb not to know that Goku had finally let the teardrops fall. He pulled Goku's head onto his shoulders. Goku's hair was still slightly damp. It smelt of shampoo.  
  
And there they remained until daybreak. Even after Goku had stopped weeping, neither of them felt like relinquishing each other's embrace. They stayed awake through the night unknowingly comforting each other.  
  
When dawn came, they slowly moved away from each other. Neither saying a word of what had happened. It was a silent mutual agreement not to talk about situations like that.  
  
Thus, a new day had begun.


End file.
